


Thanks for Being My Beard

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: It’s not that she doesn’t like him as a person, quite the opposite in fact, it’s just that Angie is the first person that doesn’t expect her to be anything but herself since her budding relationship with Steve. In another world she would be dating Daniel for real, and likely would be planning a wedding if she’s honest with herself about their compatibility.-Peggy is grateful for her 'relationship' with Daniel.





	Thanks for Being My Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Fill number three for my second [MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com) card!  
> Character: Peggy Carter ; Prompt: Pretending to Date

Peggy always feels just a little bad for capitalizing on Daniel’s crush on her. It’s not that she doesn’t like him as a person, quite the opposite in fact, it’s just that Angie is the first person that doesn’t expect her to be anything but herself since her budding relationship with Steve. In another world she would be dating Daniel for real, and likely would be planning a wedding if she’s honest with herself about their compatibility. 

Instead, she’s using Daniel - with his knowledge - to hide her relationship with Angela Martinelli. It’s not just the general public that she’s hiding their relationship from: Angie’s own family is likely to react poorly to finding out about them. Strong reactions are to be expected of the mob, of course, and Peggy understands the need for secrecy. Daniel had agreed to be her cover after catching Peggy and Angie in a compromising position - having just parted from a kiss, both rumpled and Peggy’s lipstick noticeably transferred onto Angie’s jaw.

She plans a date with Daniel in the office, perched on the edge of his desk. He rests a careful hand on hers, aware of their surroundings and the eyes they’re attracting with the public display. The date is arranged carefully, and allows them to see Angie’s latest play and give Peggy and Angie a few hours to themselves before and afterwards. 

Her ‘relationship’ with Daniel isn’t the best thing for her in the office, of course, but that can’t exactly be helped. At least it’s better than things would be if any of them expected her actual relationship with Angie. Daniel - sweet, caring,  _ understanding _ Daniel - is the biggest supporter of her and Angie, and Peggy feels very warmly for him because of it. 

“The play starts at six?” he asks, as though he didn’t actually know already.

“Seven,” she corrects, turning her hand over in his to hold it. His hand is pleasant in her own. “We should be heading there around six,” she adds. “To get good seats.”

Daniel nods his agreement. “That sounds good.” He squeezes her hand. “I’ll pick you up at four-thirty for dinner?”

Peggy smiles and gives his hand a squeeze in return. “Perfect.” She pretends to have noticed the attention they’ve drawn for the first time, quickly releasing his hand to stand. She runs her hands down the front of her dress, adjusting the fall of the fabric. “Back to work, then.” She wills her cheeks to warm and is pleased when they do. 

She moves away from his desk, slow and reluctant for the first few steps before obviously giving herself a shake to go more quickly. She has paperwork to do - always, forever, and not necessarily all her own - and calls she could be making, and she forcibly turns her attention to that. Within minutes her mind has wandered to how pretty Angie had looked at dinner the night before, even with a spot of gravy on her cheek and a few breadcrumbs on the front of her dress. 


End file.
